


Il mondo nascosto

by SansuishiH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragons, Fantasy, Introspection, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Party, Samhain, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: La Cerimonia della Luna Rossa è un evento a cui le creature del mondo nascosto partecipano. Darian, un umano che da anni si è unito a un drago di nome Asozh, si preoccupa per le sorti della nottata e presto viene colto da un insolito malessere. Che sia colpa dei poteri che Asozh gli sta trasmettendo? Solo una strega potrà confermarlo.





	Il mondo nascosto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest “Halloween Party – Revival” a cura di Fanwriter.it
> 
> Prompt: Le luci della festa sono psichedeliche, l’aria è dolciastra e la gente in maschera ubriaca. A cerca B nella folla.  
> Genere principale: Introspettivo  
> BONUS: Luna Rossa

Il caldo del salone in cui si svolgeva una delle feste più sfarzose a cui gli invitati avessero mai partecipato era soffocante e carico di una dolce fragranza fruttata, forse anche di una nota floreale che pareva insinuarsi in ogni pensiero per renderlo più piacevole, per stuzzicare ciò che di edonista c'è in ogni creatura.

Piccole fiamme variopinte danzavano avanti e indietro sul soffitto, in un gioco di luci che pareva quasi folle e frenetico nel suo illuminare la sala di questo o quel colore, di combinazioni che avevano lasciato qualche ospite senza fiato. Alcuni dei partecipanti, creature che di umano avevano solo l'apparenza, a volte nemmeno quella, sembravano oscillare in quel piacere sensoriale, complice qualche calice di ottimo distillato rovente.

Creature d'ogni genere ridevano, danzavano e complottavano all'ombra dei pochi paraventi dalla struttura in nero ferro battuto che completavano un arredo che, nel quotidiano, probabilmente sarebbe stato sobrio; con quelle luci, quegli odori, persino qualche risata sguaiata che si univa alle note di una melodia malinconica, quasi lugubre, che proveniva da chissà dove, al momento il maniero sembrava un luogo di perdizione.

La Cerimonia della Luna Rossa era un evento a cui tutte le creature del mondo nascosto, o i loro rappresentanti quando ciò era impossibile, partecipavano. Si svolgeva, puntualmente, durante il settimo Samhain di ogni secolo e prendeva il nome, appunto, dalla tipica colorazione della luna piena che lo preannuncia; era una festa ed una proclamazione assieme, occasione per il rinnovo dei patti di pace tra clan. Darian non sapeva molto della storia del mondo nascosto ed Asozh gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe istruito a dovere, se lo avesse desiderato; gli aveva anche parlato a grandi linee degli avvenimenti dell'ultimo secolo mentre si recavano alla Cerimonia, eppure l'unica cosa che Darian aveva capito era che quella sera avrebbero eletto i nuovi rappresentanti dei clan draconici e che Asozh, drago solitario, era intenzionato a presiedere alla riunione. Non aveva specificato se per assumere un ruolo chiave all'interno dei clan o se per mero interesse culturale.

Asozh lo aveva presentato alla coppia di streghe proprietarie della magione e poi lo aveva lasciato qualche minuto dopo il loro arrivo, con la raccomandazione di divertirsi; sarebbe tornato una volta finita la riunione. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto, aveva asserito il drago prima di andarsene.

Le streghe che lo avevano accolto, Perfana e Carbuncle, erano state curiosamente gentili: gli avevano mostrato le sale principali del maniero e gli avevano raccontato qualcosa sulla loro congrega e sulle streghe in generale, asserendo che ne esistevano anche esemplari maschili, ma che si trattava di un'occorrenza quasi più unica che rara. Lo avevano lasciato al banco del rinfresco per invitarlo a servirsi e ad attendere la fine dei trattati... e poi erano andate via, chiamando all'unisono qualche altra creatura con una nota di sorpresa nelle voci dolci.

L'unico umano presente non aveva più parlato con altre persone per il resto della serata, troppo intimidito per poterlo fare, ed era rimasto in disparte, all'ombra di una colonna, ad osservare la varietà di creature che ridevano e si divertivano.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Darian aveva fatto i conti con una visione del mondo tipicamente umana che pensava non gli fosse mai appartenuta; aveva creduto immediatamente all'esistenza dei draghi ed alle loro fattezze umane, non aveva faticato ad accettare che la realtà tramandata dai suoi avi fosse ben diversa da quella storica e poco si era sorpreso quando Asozh gli aveva svelato che gli umani, gran parte di essi, erano stati i primi a voltare le spalle ai draghi dopo essersene serviti senza scrupoli.

Darian aveva accettato la verità storica e si era unito ad Asozh, se n'era persino innamorato, ricambiato. Aveva ascoltato i racconti del drago ed era rimasto affascinato da un mondo nascosto e variopinto di cui voleva entrare a far parte ma, adesso che si trovava tra le creature di cui aveva sempre sentito parlare, non sapeva come agire, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di preoccuparsi della sua condizione di umano ormai in parte drago.

Certamente, vivere come umano gli aveva insegnato che non esistono società prive di discriminazione, e questo era uno dei motivi per cui aveva rifuggito il mondo umano senza porsi alcun problema; allo stesso tempo, i pochi draghi a cui Asozh lo aveva presentato sembravano non essersi posti problemi del genere e lo avevano trattato come un loro pari forse un po' debole. Darian, così, si era convinto che il mondo nascosto fosse accogliente con chi mostrava di condividere la stessa mentalità.

Adesso che si trovava in mezzo alla folla, da solo, iniziava a sentirsi osservato. Non capiva se il suo disagio fosse dovuto ad una solitudine a cui non era più avvezzo o ad un effettivo giudizio di avventori che se ne stavano a parlottare in piccoli gruppi; gli sembrò persino di scorgere lo sguardo sardonico di un paio di fate il cui sorriso sulle labbra pareva quasi crudele. Non aveva paura ma, per la prima volta dopo anni, si sentiva ancora una volta come quel ragazzo strano a cui piaceva intrecciarsi i capelli e passeggiare a piedi nudi nel bosco.

Odiava sentirsi a disagio.

Gli pareva di avere un leggero cerchio alla testa, il gradevole aroma che lo circondava si intensificava e gli riscaldava il corpo proprio come le fiamme del suo compagno. Darian si muoveva in silenzio tra la folla, incespicando sugli improvvisi passi di danza altrui e strizzando gli occhi quando il gioco di luci si avvicinava e diveniva più intenso; cercando Asozh, si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato, se anche le altre creature presenti avessero perso conto dell'orario, immerse in quel divertimento non così dissimile da quello umano.

Si chiese se i clan draconici avessero trovato il nuovo leader o se avessero confermato quello precedente, se i trattati di pace fossero già stati rinnovati – ne sapeva così poco che gli sembrava sciocco preoccuparsi di quel tipo di politica, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva che era suo dovere occuparsene, quantomeno.

Forse le due streghe con cui aveva parlato avrebbero potuto fornirgli informazioni utili, magari placare i suoi dubbi.

Si guardò attorno, sentendosi sempre più sperduto, più debole e a disagio, eppure si fece forza e si concentrò sulla folla variopinta: c'erano banshee e folletti e persino qualche specie di cui non conosceva nemmeno il nome o la provenienza. Era un mondo stupendo e Darian in cuor suo sapeva di apprezzarlo quasi nella sua totalità, ma quella sensazione d'abbandono lo nauseava e gli faceva sprofondare il cuore dall'ansia.

Cercò di razionalizzare, in fondo non restava da solo da anni e mai aveva amato la calca, dunque la sua reazione era comprensibile; inoltre, per quanto potesse vergognarsi ad ammetterlo, la mancanza della presenza imponente di Asozh al suo fianco lo faceva sentire esposto, vulnerabile. Il drago gli aveva tramandato qualche potere e Darian sapeva come usare quella nuova forza che sbocciava in lui – semplicemente non ne aveva alcuna intenzione, credendo profondamente nel principio della non violenza.

Con un sospiro, avanzò ancora tra le creature, cercando di riflettere con chiarezza: con i suoi capelli rossi e bianchi raccolti in due grandi trecce, la pelle attorno agli occhi viola ormai colorata di un costante rosso intenso e l'abito rosso e nero dotato di un corpetto di scaglie dello stesso Asozh a proteggerlo, era possibile che si mescolasse bene alla folla. Forse, considerò ironico tra sé.

Darian avvertì ancora un cerchio alla testa, inspirò profondamente e quasi sobbalzò quando qualcuno – qualcosa? - lo trattenne con gentile fermezza per i polsi; fece per alzare il capo ancora una volta e, stavolta, ciò che vide lo lasciò a bocca aperta: lisci capelli neri che arrivavano oltre le spalle larghe, lunghe corna d'osso antico sul capo e sul viso dei segni inconfondibili di appartenenza ad un clan draconico che lo stesso umano, in passato, aveva scambiato per semplice trucco.

“Ah, Asozh”, sospirò felice, con il cuore che batteva d'emozione.

Il drago, nella sua consueta forma umana, chinò il volto su di lui, e a Darian sembrò di tremare di sollievo. Istintivamente, si rifugiò tra le braccia forti del suo amato, un po' tremando: si sentiva strano e non sapeva come combattere la sensazione nauseata che saliva dal fondo del suo stomaco. Iniziò a credere che la sua permanenza in quel mondo non fosse compatibile con la sua essenza umana, non sapendo nemmeno se l'ipotesi fosse da scartare a priori.

“Darian...” soffiò il drago, accogliendolo e circondandolo della sua presenza imponente. “Non stai bene”.

Darian scosse il capo, non aveva importanza. “Avete rinnovato gli accordi?”, chiese a bruciapelo, mentre l'ansia montava e rendeva la nausea sempre più inarrestabile. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi, considerò, specialmente adesso che il suo amato era lì e sembrava sereno.

“Ovviamente. Sei preoccupato?”

Come non esserlo? L'umano quasi rise di se stesso e delle preoccupazioni che lo tenevano sulle spine, sicuro che molti dei presenti le avrebbero giudicate come minimo superflue. Scosse il capo, mentendo più a se stesso che al compagno, sapendo che Asozh possedeva da sempre la straordinaria capacità di comprendere i suoi pensieri ed emozioni.

“Non c'è alcun motivo di esserlo”, mormorò il drago, dolcemente. Fece una breve pausa per baciarlo sulle labbra e passare brevemente una mano ruvida sulla guancia morbida, pur accigliandosi subito dopo: “I leader dei clan vogliono conoscerti”.

Prima di recarsi alla Cerimonia, Asozh gli aveva paventato anche questa eventualità, ma Darian non le aveva dato peso, convinto che la sua graduale trasformazione, innovativa per qualsiasi drago ed umano, non fosse degna di nota: il suo aspetto era cambiato di poco, i pochi poteri che possedeva non avrebbero mai potuto scalfire un drago e, cosa non da poco, i pochi altri membri dei clan che aveva conosciuto avevano constatato con piacere che la sua mente non si stesse deteriorando. Darian si chiese, dunque, perché il rapporto dei due inviati non fosse bastato a placare i dubbi del Consiglio Draconico.

Asozh aggiunse qualcosa, ma l'umano non riuscì a comprendere di cosa si trattasse, in preda ad un malessere crescente: la pressione sanguigna cresceva, il rumore del battito del suo cuore iniziava a farsi quasi assordante nelle orecchie e persino il cerchio alla testa sembrava togliergli qualsiasi capacità di discernimento.

Qualcuno, o forse qualcosa, fischiava e quel suono iniziava a farsi sempre più intenso, quasi a ferirgli i timpani; Darian fece per afferrarsi il capo e poggiare i palmi delle mani sulle orecchie, ma tutto d'un tratto il respiro gli si mozzò nel petto.

Il mondo si oscurò tutto ad un tratto.

 

L'oscurità lo avviluppava senza soffocarlo.

Il cuore sembrava battere regolarmente, il respiro pareva normale, la nausea era svanita. Aveva sulle labbra il sapore inconfondibile di mandorla amara e sulle tempie un familiare pulsare spiacevole, tuttavia sordo, che andava scemando ad ogni respiro.

Darian non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto o se stesse bene, sapeva soltanto di voler riposare ancora e godere di quel nulla che lo avvolgeva dolcemente, dimentico di tutte le preoccupazioni di cui si era inutilmente fatto carico. Continuava a temere l'incontro con i rappresentanti dei clan, tuttavia, pur sapendo di non potersi sottrarre alla prassi: cosa mai avrebbero pensato i draghi nel vederlo così debole e patetico? Non temeva il giudizio in sé, quanto l'effetto che esso avrebbe sortito su Asozh.

“Belladonna?”

La voce del drago gli giunse distante e soffocata, ma si poteva cogliere facilmente la nota sbalordita del suo tono di voce.

Una voce femminile dal timbro elegante e al contempo giovanile replicò: “Esattamente. La belladonna è un veleno per gli umani, ma, come ben sai, per voi draghi è una sostanza psicotropa curativa; immagina che tipo di reazione può scatenare in un essere che si trova tra le due specie...”

“Una sorta di estasi mortale?”

La donna rise: “Oh, niente affatto! Direi che si tratta di una sorta di ipersensibilità: nulla di irrecuperabile, è bastato un buon impacco a base di foglie di genziana. Ha bisogno di riposo, in ogni caso, e si sveglierà quando il suo corpo avrà bilanciato l'effetto delle due piante. Tu e i membri del Consiglio potete restare qui per il tempo necessario, anche dopo la fine della Cerimonia”.

“La grande Perfana apre le porte del suo maniero al Consiglio: un gesto encomiabile”.

“Hmm?”

Darian udì Asozh inspirare profondamente e poi espirare con calma, sbuffando con il verso tipico di un drago il cui sangue ribolle di quel fuoco che era parte della loro essenza. Si sarebbe sentito in colpa, se non fosse stato intento a ricordare quale delle due streghe con cui aveva parlato fosse Perfana; non che avesse importanza, eppure sentiva di doversi aggrappare a qualcosa per non scivolare nuovamente nell'oscurità.

“Una strega non dà nulla per nulla, me l'hai insegnato tu”, spiegò Asozh, con quella che all'umano sembrò una traccia di divertimento.

“Noi streghe sappiamo anche essere generose, all'occorrenza. Ho preso in simpatia il tuo umano e non mi dispiacerebbe osservare la reazione di Nizha”.

“Mia sorella?”

“Chi, se no? Hai visto la sua compagna?”

Asozh non rispose; Darian, nel suo stato di dormiveglia, non riuscì ad elaborare più di tanto le informazioni che gli arrivavano ovattate, quasi innocue – razionalmente, avrebbe dovuto stupirsi dell'esistenza di Nizha, Asozh in fondo aveva accennato poco e nulla all'esistenza di una sorella, ma dolci mani innocue gli accarezzavano il capo e lo spingevano ancora una volta verso un riposo ristoratore.

Perfana spiegò: “Somiglia molto al tuo umano. Vorrei proprio vedere la faccia che farà quando le presenterai Darian, sai? Adoro quando spalanca gli occhi in preda alla sorpresa”.

“Non c'è molto che la sorprenda, ormai”.

“Appunto”.

Asozh rise di una breve risata roca, quasi brusca, evidentemente ormai poco avvezzo a lasciarsi andare in tal senso.

La strega, dal canto suo, si spostò con un ticchettare di tacchi; poco dopo, uno scroscio d'acqua interruppe un silenzio sceso all'improvviso che avrebbe messo chiunque a disagio. Darian cercò di ragionare e di convincersi che avrebbe dovuto rilassarsi, che c'era poco di ufficiale in quella presentazione e che forse Nizha non lo avrebbe nemmeno giudicato. Non subito, sperava.

Il dolce tocco delle mani che lo trascinavano verso l'oblio diventava sempre più piacevole, sempre più convincente.

“Sono tutti così entusiasti...”

“Tranne te, Asozh”.

Il drago fece una pausa, come se riflettesse, e poi glissò: “La belladonna è di Nizha, vero?”

“Sono solo vecchie ferite di guerra...”

“Ma si comporta come se non le restasse molto tempo”.

Perfana sbuffò, un tintinnare di boccette venne presto coperto dalla sua risposta schietta: “Lo ha sempre fatto. Voi draghi siete eterni e la belladonna la aiuta a curare il dolore delle vecchie ferite; da qui a dire che le resta poco da vivere ce ne passa”.

“Posso esserne certo?”

“Ho guarito Nizha durante l'ultima guerra. Confermo che le sue ferite non erano di poco conto e che ne porta tuttora i segni, altrimenti non dovrebbe ricorrere alla belladonna per i dolori periodici, ma ormai sono passati secoli: direi che i fatti parlano chiaro”.

Asozh sospirò stancamente, da lui non venne alcuna replica.

L'oblio colse Darian proprio mentre qualcuno gli poggiava qualcosa di fresco e dalla dolce fragranza sulla fronte, riuscendo a cogliere solo alcune delle parole che la strega pronunciò.

“Non vedono l'ora di conoscerlo...”

Nel suo stato d'incoscienza, Darian sorrise di cuore, improvvisamente rassicurato dall'ammissione di Perfana, che aveva deciso di considerare attendibile; scivolò ancora una volta in un sonno senza sogni, perdendosi così la reazione sorpresa del suo compagno e la conseguente risatina della strega.

 


End file.
